As an outgrowth of the technology, a mobile terminal is equipped with more and more application programs. Most application programs, such as instant messaging software services (e.g., QQ, and Fetion) and Email, require a user to log in by manually inputting login verifications including a user name and a password. This login process is a miscellaneous or tedious process. Most application programs have a function of “remembering user name and password”, and can be logged in by clicking one button at next login. However, this login process is not secure. Another user is easy to see the personal information that he/she should not perceive. This causes unnecessary troubles.
How to quickly log into various application programs on the premise that the security of personal information is ensured is a difficult problem required to be solved in this field.